


Weiss' apartments

by GeneralDelF



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Humor, Romantic Comedy, Useless Lesbian Weiss Schnee, Whiterose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22210819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralDelF/pseuds/GeneralDelF
Summary: This is Weiss, she owns an apartment building. Don't tell Weiss you got it from me but... she is crushing on her neighbour Ruby real hard. When she's around Ruby, she's as useful as Italy in WW2. Ruby doesn't know though and... who are we to spoil the fun.This story was heavily inspired by The Landlord by Mattricole. If you haven't seen it, go read it, it's great and it's here on AO3.Also huge thanks to KazukiSato which helped me with grammar on this one.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 37
Kudos: 144





	1. Crashing meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Landlord](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18832126) by [Mattricole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattricole/pseuds/Mattricole). 



Weiss Schnee was a lot of things, heiress to a huge company, famous opera singer, top graduate at Beacon University. Truly, a celebrity. But if you wanted to see that Weiss you’re 10 years a little too late, because Weiss isn’t any of that anymore. Sure, sometimes people on the street recognized her but that doesn’t really matter anymore. For Weiss is just a landlord now, or a landlady? Whatever. What does matter then, you ask? Her tenants, especially, her neighbours on the left. They are annoying, loud and always late with the rent. Weiss would never admit it even to herself but... they make her life way more interesting. Like this one morning, it was... well, certainly eventful.

Weiss woke up on her desk after falling asleep while reading. At least she was already in her pyjamas.

Just ten years ago, she would take at least half an hour to get ready for bed, she would comb her snow white hair and choose between a few dozen of different outfits, all made from the best materials. Now it’s just... well, a size too big shirt and shorts she wore as pyjamas. She slept in a very bad position and as such her spine was uncomfortably stiff and painful. She stretched herself and got to her trusty coffee machine. I say trusty but it’s as dependable as a cracked mug. It was the first thing Weiss bought to this apartment and doesn’t have the heart to just throw it away and buy herself a new one, even if all of the LEDs are always red and is broken most of the time. Well, it’s fine right now so-

“Hm, it’s broken again.” Weiss remarked, grabbing the jar of instant coffee in one of the cupboards. Maybe I was wrong… Oh well. 

She proceeded with her favourite and now full mug, the one that had a picture of a corgi on it, and started chugging the cheap coffee in seconds, leaving the mug in the kitchen and walked to her bedroom, to get changed. At least that’s what she would have done if her neighbours were normal people. The floor started rumbling from the sound of speakers blasting some rock or metal or whatever they called this music. 

It nearly gave Weiss a heart attack, but, luckily it stopped after a while. However, it was too late because she was angry. As she set her jaw and stomped towards the door, ready to make that stupid blonde sorry, she was knocked to the ground while laughter was echoing through the corridor. She didn’t feel good, she actually felt the opposite, she felt very bad. A while after the collision which felt like getting hit by a truck, Weiss slowly made herself sit while praying that she didn’t break anything, but it seemed that it wasn’t that bad. The same however could not be said about the other girl that was still lying on the ground, and Weiss soon noticed it. 

“R-Ruby? A-are you ok?” Weiss said dizzily, talking to her most favourite person in the building and the main reason Weiss still has a decade old coffee machine. The girl was a few years younger than her, with short black hair that faded to red, crimson cape around her shoulders and lips so delicate, it made Weiss want to jump at her and kiss her, every time she saw her. Ruby however didn’t respond, making Weiss think about the worst. Though her head was still spinning, she crawled to the other girl to make sure she was still breathing. 

“Thanks god... Ruby? RUBY!” She (not so) gently slapped the unconscious girl, waking her up.

“Owie, my whole Ruby hurts.” She faintly said and opened her eyes.

“Oh uh... hi Weiss. I am ow... sorry, I was trying to catch Yang. Are you hurt?” The girl on the ground apologized slowly, taking deep breaths in between words.

“You are asking me if I am alright? Look at yourself you dunce... Yeah, I am okay. Do you maybe want to continue our talk inside instead of this cold floor?” Normally, for Weiss to ask Ruby to do something so trivial as just coming inside Weiss’ apartment and talk, it would have to be blood moon that enchanted her courage... or broken coffee machine. However, she got hit in the head so hard, it seemed that her Ruby anxiety just disappeared.

“That sounds nice.” And so both girls slowly got inside and Weiss closed the door, just now realizing how messy it was here.

“I am sorry about how it looks so untidy and disastrous here. I-I dozed off yesterday and then I woke up a few minutes ago.” Even keeping her ever present expressionless face was hard around Ruby. She was thinking about just one thing.  _ Oh god, now she’ll think that I can’t even properly take care of myself. This isn’t happening. _

“Oh that’s ok, my room isn’t exactly divine either.” Ruby just waved her hand.

_ Yeah, it’s a temple because a goddess lives in it. _ Is what Weiss wanted to say, but didn’t. It looked like Ruby anxiety was back in it’s full power.

“Of course it’s not. I-I mean not that you don’t- I mean couldn’t- I mean... I... *sigh* I have cookies, do you want some?” Ruby started nodding violently only to stop because of pain. “Dolt” Weiss said, making Ruby smile and rub the back of her neck. She went to the kitchen and quickly got a box of cookies out from one of the cupboards, put them on a plate and handed them to Ruby, to which she received a hug from.

“Thanks Weiss, you’re the best. How do you know they’re my favourite?” Making Weiss panic, she wasn’t fond of people touching her, but Ruby? Ruby could do whatever she wanted with Weiss.

“O-Oh well, yo-u told me you like them l-last time you were h-here.” Weiss stuttered from herself, cursing her tongue.

“Oh did I... oh yeah I remember now. By the way, is it working?” Ruby asked, luckily Weiss already planned what she’d say if she got this question.

“W-Well actually, i-it broke this morning.”

“Oh I can fix it for you, I’ll just-” Ruby wanted to stand up but got interrupted.

“Don’t worry about it now, you should check if you are in one piece. What was that all about?” Weiss planned to keep the machine broken for now so that she’ll have an excuse to invite Ruby again and spend more time with her, that was the real purpose of her coffee machine.

“Yeah well, I like to listen to music in the morning so I have it on speakers but when I was in the kitchen, Yang swapped the CDs and turned the volume on max. I nearly had a heart attack.” Ruby explained, getting angry at her sister. “You’re not the only one... that sound was the reason I stepped outside.” Weiss mumbled, loud enough for Ruby to hear.

“I am so sorry I crashed into you, I tried to catch Yang, she had my CD but suddenly you appeared and... Can I make it up to you somehow? Like uhm... you like corgis, right?” Weiss caught herself blushing, how did Ruby know?

“W-Why do you think so?” Weiss asked only for Ruby to point at her baggy T-shirt with corgi on it, following with pointing at the mug that was on the counter and now the almost empty plate with, you guessed it, a corgi on it.  _ God damn it, I forgot to change! Crap, why, out of all the people in the world, why does Ruby has to see me like this? _ She always tried to look the best whenever she was seeing Ruby.

“Yeah, I like them, they’re just so cute with their stubby little legs and all. W-Why?” Asked Weiss, nervous about what was Ruby planning.

“Well... my dad breeds them, and my dog Zwei had babies a little while ago. I wanted to take one but... I can’t for a few reasons so... would you want to adopt one? I-I could help you with it!” Weiss’ heart started beating HARD. She already thought about adopting one a few times but never did it. But now, Ruby is offering a little puppy to her AND help with raising it. Which means more time with Ruby. She and Ruby would raise a dog together.

“I-I mean it’s just an offer-” Ruby awkwardly said after a while of silence only to be silenced by Weiss.

“I want it!” She almost shouted, scaring Ruby a little.

“Really? That’s great! I can show you the picture so you can choose which you like the best.” She took out her phone and found a picture where she was holding a grey and white corgi, surrounded by six small puppies. Weiss clutched her heart in her right hand, Ruby’s smile was so beautiful.

“That’s so cute!” She screeched, making Ruby laugh a little bit. As she looked at the picture, she couldn’t decide what was cuter, Ruby or puppies...  _ Ruby. Definitely Ruby _ . She tried to compose herself a bit and as she was looking at the puppies next to Ruby, a light brown and white one caught her eye.

“This one is so cute. I think I want him. What’s his name?” Weiss gushed over the adorable pup and the adorable girl, she wouldn’t show it to Ruby however of course.

“Oh, that’s Drei. He resembles Zwei the most. So, are you sure you want him?” Ruby told Weiss. Weiss just looked at the picture again, one could think she was looking at the pup, but she was in fact, looking at Ruby’s smile. She was the happiest person on earth when she saw Ruby smiling. She wanted to see those beautiful lips curl up more, even if it was towards a dog and not Weiss. 

“I am sure.” Weiss told her, earning another hug from Ruby.

“You’re not gonna regret it! ... Weiss?” Ruby said, still hugging a panicking Weiss.

“Y-Yes?” Weiss responded, trying not to... well, show how much of a useless lesbian she is. “I wanted to thank you...” The younger girl said. That surprised Weiss a bit.  _ What for? Because of the dog? If yes... IT’S THE BEST DECISION I’VE EVER MADE! _

“Why, if I may I ask?” Weiss never forgot how to act polite, and it helped her to talk to Ruby without stuttering.

“For everything. You’ve done so much for us and now...” Ruby, little red, ended the hug to the white-haired girl’s disappointment. Weiss of course didn’t even register the slight blush as she tried her best to fight her own. “I... should probably call dad to tell him about Drei. I’ll come later to tell you when you can go take him. Bye!” Ruby departed with a smile and headed next-door to her own apartment. Weiss closed her door and slid to the ground.


	2. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Weiss, that girl is a mess. It is so obvious she has feelings for Ruby, but Ruby is apparently blind because she has no clue. Or maybe she just thinks that Weiss is a nice person. Well, what can you do. You now how's the saying, love is blind. Well I have feeling that it's also deaf, on a wheelchair and missing an arm, but you know. That's my opinion.

“God damn it, you stupid coward. Just ask her out already, do you think she’ll be single forever? What if she decides to move out? FUCKING HELL!” Weiss nagged herself. She wanted to ask Ruby out, she really did! But... every time she sees Ruby’s beautiful silver eyes, every time there is just a slight smile on her lips, her mind gets hazy and she can’t think straight. How could she? After all... she IS the Useless Lesbian #1. She even has a mug that says it, she got it from Yang a few months ago on April 1st... Wait a minute... Weiss felt like she forgot something... Oh yeah, she needed to have the stupid blonde girl apologize! 

Weiss went to change her clothes into another T-shirt with corgi and sweatpants.  _ Now where could that stupidly grinning blonde ape be? _ And no, she didn’t mean Sun. The other blonde ape, the one without the tail. Weiss got an idea where she could hide. 

She went down one flight of stairs and headed towards the apartment right under Ruby and her stupid sister. She knocked on the door loudly. The door opened.

“Oh, Miss Schn-” A black-haired woman with cat ears greeted only to be interrupted.

“Hold it. Where is she, Belladonna?! I know she is here somewhere!” Weiss was pissed.

“I don’t know. Last time I saw her was yesterd-” that’s when another voice popped up, making the girl close her eyes in the ‘Oh fucking hell’ expression.

“Blake, I got a good one, listen. How do you drown a hipster?” It was the blonde, who was widely smiling, lightly snickering, she looked at the other two, both of which had a deadpan expression. “You drown them in the Mainstream!" She said, bursting into laughter, then calming down a bit and wiping a tear. Weiss looked at the black-haired one.

“How can you tolerate this? It doesn't matter. YANG! ONE MORE TIME AND-” Yang just smirked as she cut off Weiss.

“And what? You will kick me out? You know Ruby would go with me. Besides, I wanted to help. I know how hard it is for you to strike up a conversation with her, so I set up a trap. Now, I know you have a crush on her but I didn’t expect you to literally crush into her, head first.” She laughed again at her jokes, earning a chuckle from behind the door on the opposite side of the corridor, making Weiss even angrier.

“Help?! By making your sister kill me?! ALSO, SUN! GET IN HERE! I think we should get inside for some privacy.” Weiss commanded, never turning her head around to see the monkey boy opening his door and walking towards the group that went inside Blake’s apartment.

“Firstly, Yang, just because I can’t kick YOU out, doesn’t mean I have tied hands.” She shot a threatening glare at the cat girl, making Yang gulp. Weiss turned to look right into Sun’s eyes. “Secondly, can you tell me how is it possible you still haven’t paid for three full months worth of rent?!” Weiss’ eyes made Sun shiver.

“Scary! I-I mean sorry. Look uhh Neptune’s money got held back and my salary isn’t big enough for everything.” Sun always tried to keep it ‘cool’ between the two of them but right now... he made one grave mistake.

“Are you sure that his payment got held back? FOR SIX MONTHS?!” The grave mistake was that he mentioned Neptune. Oh, how Weiss hated him. The first day he and Sun moved in, they accidentally met Ruby, and Weiss saw how he tried dirty and pathetic one liners at her! THE FUCKING AUDACITY! When Ruby left, he was warned that if he would just so much as try to say more than greet her in a corridor, he would be kicked out immediately. They even got it written in their lease as an aftermath, of course as well as if Ruby would somehow get to know that, they would be kicked out as well.

“Or maybe he lost his job because he was harassing his co-workers?” Weiss asked, more meant as rhetoric question.

“I think that maybe you’re judging too quickly.” Yang tried to calm Weiss down... ineffectively.

“If you would hear the things he said to your sister, you would be second in line to beat the shit out of him with that pretty metal hand of yours.” She was, to simply put it, lit. “I am afraid that I can’t let it go on like this. You should await eviction notice by today.” Sun’s eyes widened in shock and horror. But he wasn’t the only one that was shocked.

“Wait, please don’t. It's the middle of January, they’ll freeze out there.” Blake said, trying to play on her feelings. “Oh please, they have friends coming on a visit like every other day. I am sure some of them will let them stay for the... Winter.” Blake could swear she saw Weiss frowning for a little while but then her expression got even angrier than before. Weiss got in such a rage mode only one thing would help.

“What if we’ll help you a-and Ruby to get closer?” Blake practically shouted on Weiss. That caught her attention.

“How do you want to do that?” Weiss asked seriously.

“I-I don’t know yet. But we’ll figure out something, today, max tomorrow.” Blake continued, trying to save her friends ass. 

“... If it works, you got two more months to get on your feet and pay the whole fucking rent for at least one month. If it’s not going to work, you’ll get the eviction notice.” Weiss said coldly, honouring her nickname, the Ice Queen. But even through her cold expression both Blake and Sun thanked her while Yang was thinking.

“OH, OH, I got another one. What does Eskimo get when he’s sitting on the ice too long? ... Polaroids.” Yang started laughing again, only to be ignored by Weiss.

“Look Sun, I have nothing against you but either you change roommate or he’ll bring you down with him.” She meant it, without any bias. She was right, Neptune only caused trouble. Even Sun knew it, and yet...

“I can’t, he’s my best friend. I've known him since... ever. I am sure he can find a job.”  _ Wait, I was right? He was fired? _ And with those words in mind, Weiss left, reminding the yellow and black duo what they promised.

Weiss finally returned home, where no arguments are needed, where she could just sit with a book and rela- wait a minute. Ruby was supposed to come, and not just once. Weiss started thinking about when and why was Ruby supposed to come.  _ Because of Drei... the coffee machine... those two... that’s a lot of Ruby... FUCK, I have a mess, everywhere! I have to clean here!  _

And with the promise of meeting with the girl she loved, she started cleaning everywhere and everything, visiting the laundry room in the meantime.  _ It’s gonna be perfectly squeaky clean by the time that sweet dolt will come. _

“Thinking about little red again?” Weiss snapped from her daydream back into reality. She was waiting for her clothes to get clean so she could shove them into the dryer. Weiss looked at the man that was talking to her. A tall man with a white coat, black hat and walking cane. Without a doubt, one of the biggest assholes in the entire building.

“Oh, hi Roman. Yeah, kinda.” And Weiss’ best friend. “Where’s Neo?” She looked around for the short girl but couldn’t find her.

“She’s trying to improve on a recipe for the chocolate one. She’s been at it for almost two days. At this rate, expect her to use your fridge as well.” Roman chuckled as he sat beside Weiss.

“Well, that’s what you get for marrying an ice cream addict.” They both started laughing only to be interrupted by beeping of washing machine, indicating that her clothes were clean. Weiss stood up and placed them into the dryer. 

“By the way, I heard you’re getting a dog.” Weiss looked at the man in shock. “How do you know that?” She asked.

“Little red bird told little mute bird. I saw the message and let me tell you, she was really glad. I am getting the feeling that-” Smile crept up on his face as explained.

“We’ve already talked about this. She doesn’t like me the way I like her. At least for now... hopefully. I think she’s just happy cuz she can’t have a dog because... she told me because of reasons. I think Yang’s relationship with Blake could maybe be a part of it. Anyhow, she told me she’ll help me raise the pup, which means we’ll spend a lot more time together. Maybe even...” Weiss blushed into deep colour of red. “go to the park together.” She smiled so much, most people wouldn’t even recognize her. 

“Poor little thing, getting used so that you can spend more time with-” Roman tried to tease his friend but stopped at the sound of doors opening.

“Oh, hello Ren.” Weiss said as she waved at the quiet man in green.

“Hello, I’ve heard you’re getting a dog, is it true?” Ren said as he carried basket with clothes.

“Did she tell Nora too?!” Weiss grunted, confirming the rumour. “It’s like, what, two hours? And already the whole building knows. Anyway, I’ll leave that here now. I have to get back to cleaning.” Weiss waved goodbye to both men and headed back to her cleaning frenzy.

  
  


“Now... just to take a shower and I am done.” It was five hours from her meeting with Ruby. Weiss was trying hard to make her apartment and herself look more presentable. Worthy of meeting with the beautiful Rose. “This is going to be great. I can feel it.” And so she hopped into the shower and started scrubbing herself. After few minutes she was done and just as she wrapped the towel around her body, somebody rang the bell on the door.

“I am coming!” She shouted, putting on her bathrobe and slippers. She went to go open it, after making sure her robe wasn’t revealing anything. No, it wasn’t. She was fine. She opened the door and was quite shocked by what she saw. It wasn’t bad kind of shock, no. It was a nice kind of shock, the one that makes you go ‘A surprise to be sure, but a welcome one.’ It was Ruby with a puppy in her hands... puppy in her hands... there was a puppy in her hands... WAIT A MINUTE.

“H-Hi Weiss... S-Surprise!” Ruby exclaimed as she held out the light brown and white puppy to Weiss. “R-R-Ruby? What? I thought that-that you’re just g-going to come tell me when-” Weiss started stuttering, not just because Ruby and Drei looked adorable together, but she also realized that Ruby saw her in her robe and as such, the poor girl couldn’t concentrate. But Ruby got what she was saying and helped her by just answering.

“Well, my dad was so happy that I’m taking him, that he told me to come right then, it’s about three hours drive there and back. So I thought... I might surprise you... Can I... come in?” Weiss looked dumbfounded, and because her tongue didn’t allow her to speak she just gestured to girl to come in.

“Oh, I got his bed and few things in the trunk, I’ll go fetch it later. Wow, it looks so... differently.” The red-haired girl said, as she sat on the couch still with the corgi in her hands. “O-Oh yeah, I-I had p-planned to clean today... I’ll go t-take some clothes.” Weiss ran to her room as her heart almost blew up from cuteness overdose.  _ Come on Weiss, be more like grandpa Nicholas! By age of fifteen he killed a bear with his bare hands and you can’t even talk to a girl! ... But it’s not just SOME girl, it’s Ruby... Please grandpa Nicholas, if you hear me, help me.  _ She thought about what she should wear.  _ If I wear a dress, it would be too suspicious. Ahh... corgi shirt it is then... _ She took a white shirt with a corgi eating cookies on it. She hoped that Ruby would at least like the cookie on the shirt, even if it was without chocolate. Dogs can’t eat chocolate, everybody knows that. She opened the door only to be shocked again.

“Uh... Weiss, could I sleep here today please?” Ruby said as she awkwardly smiled.  _... What? _ “Ehh... What?” Weiss didn’t know how to respond.

“Well, it looks like Yang and Blake are having some anniversary today and she needs the place empty. I asked Neo but she said they have plans on their own and Nora... I wanna keep all my bones as they are.” Both shivered as they thought about Nora’s bone crushing... everything, from a handshake to a hug. Weiss wondered few times, how is Ren’s pelvis holding. “Well uh, y-you could stay...” Weiss said shyly, making Ruby’s face light up. “Really! ? Thank you so, so, so much.” Ruby carefully laid down the pup and hugged Weiss, making her heart pump faster and her face blush stronger. “B-But I have just one b-bed.” Her mind went to the both of them sharing one bed together. Damn.

“That’s okay, I can sleep on the couch.” Ruby politely said. “N-No way, the bed is big enough for two. We can just sleep... together.” Weiss didn’t know how she did it, but she said it.  _ Thank you grandpa Nicholas. I’ll make you proud. _

“Really... thanks a lot... But it’s not even noon yet. Wanna go to the park with the little doggie?” Ruby ended the hug and smiled brighter than both Sun and the Sun combined. God, that was a Yang worthy joke. Anyhow, Weiss realized one thing.

“S-Sure.” Today she’ll either reveal her feelings to Ruby and ask her out... or she’ll explode. 


	3. Explosion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is... summary which I am too lazy to write so just... have fun.

“It’s little chilly today, wanna hold hands?” Ruby asked Weiss. Just the idea of holding hands with Ruby warmed her more than any fire could. Still, she grabbed Ruby’s right hand, making her share the leash. 

“So… you look nice today.” Ruby’s words filled the awkward silence, catching the white-haired girl by her heart. 

_She couldn't really mean it_ _, could she?_ _After all, that nasty scar is still t_ _here._ _Nobody_ _w_ _ould call it nice._

“O-Oh please, y-you’re the one t-that looks b-beautiful today.” _Beautiful? You stupid dumbass, that’s so embarrassing to say._ Weiss regretted using this specific word. That regret left however when she felt Ruby’s hand squeeze tighter and saw a slight blush on her cheeks. Could she like Weiss the same way Weiss liked her? Weiss asked herself. 

“Thank you... Look, we’re here. It's kinda empty today.” Ruby looked around the park, seeing very few people.   
  


“Y-Yeah, w-well at least we c-can relax a b-bit without too m-much noise.” Weiss struggled with the words as her eyes gazed upon the beauty, Weiss wished to never leave this moment. 

They sat under a tree after playing with Drei, resting from all the running and other things they did. 

“W-Who w-would say that a l-little puppy i-is so e-energ-getic.” Weiss mumbled, peeking at Ruby. 

“Yeah, he's just like Zwei.” Ruby smiled at the other girl, making her heart violently bang against her ribcage. 

_Come on Weiss, you got it. Maybe we could watch some anime today? She likes anime. Weiss, you can do it, ask her out._ _You_ _have the power of Grandpa Nicholas and anime on_ _your_ _side._ _You_ _can do it._

“R-Ruby?” Weiss said in an uncertain voice. Ruby hummed in response, showing that she is listening. 

“I-I w-wanted to- of course, it’s just- I mean I-” Weiss’ nervousness was doubled when she looked at Ruby. 

“Weiss look, that guy is taking pictures of us.” Ruby nudged her head in the direction of a man with a camera. 

_Oh, come on! Really? Right now?_ Weiss stood up and at a dangerous speed, she neared the man, Ruby and Drei following her. 

“What do you think you’re doing?!” Weiss yelled at the man. 

“Hello, my name is Harrison Clark. I work for the newspapers.” The man said in a calm voice. 

“And why were you taking pictures of us?” Ruby asked. 

“You see, I thought it would be interesting to do an interview with Weiss Schnee.” Harrison said, confusing Ruby and making Weiss angrier. 

“Why? Weiss, are you a celebrity or something?” Ruby asked Weiss, getting little afraid when she saw Weiss’ face, red by anger. 

“She is a famous opera singer and hei-” Harrison explained before Weiss stepped in.   


“I WAS famous! Past tense! I don’t sing for ten years now! Don’t even think about publishing those pictures! And don’t you dare to talk about my family! UNDERSTAND?!” The guy got scared so much he ran away. Weiss tried to calm down, taking deep breaths. 

“Uhm... Weiss?” Ruby softly said, getting other girl’s full attention. “Please don’t get mad but... why were you so angry? Does it have to do something with your family?” Weiss hoped that Ruby would never ask something like this. But it was Ruby, she couldn’t lie to her. Weiss had to answer her. She sighed. 

“Do you want to go sit somewhere? It’s quite a long story.” Ruby nodded. 

They went to a nearby cafe, Weiss was still surprised that Ruby’s favorite type of coffee actually is sugar with coffee. 

“So... you have to know one thing, I _don_ _’t_ have a family. *sigh* Ten years ago was my life totally different. I did indeed sing in opera. I was also heiress to the Schnee Company **.** I was filthy rich, and to be honest... a bitch. But a few things happened. My father disowned me, and not for just one, but two reasons. First, I dared to pay a charity from ‘his’ money and second, I told him I am not going to marry some snobbish dude because I am a lesbian. With father, I lost my younger brother and mother... I-I thought I have at least my older sister, Winter, but-” A tear dropped from Weiss’ cheek to her black coffee. “she didn’t want to see me. I don’t even know why. So I decided to start a new life, I left Mantle, I stopped singing and from the money I had I bought the apartment building. And you pretty much know the rest, disaster in a human form.” More tears were running on her face without Weiss even knowing it. 

“You’re not a disaster! Weiss, I-I am so sorry.” Ruby felt horrible, she never saw Weiss cry, or even be sad for that matter. 

“Of course I am a disaster... but that’s alright, you would’ve found out sooner or... later.” Weiss felt a warm hand holding her own. She looked at her hand, being held by Ruby’s. She looked at Ruby only to see her getting closer, wiping off the tears from her face. 

“R-R-Ru-by?” was the only thing Weiss was able to say. 

“It hurts me seeing you sad.” Ruby hit Weiss with the brightest smile she had. 

_Then kiss me_ _._ _Kiss me and I will be the happiest person alive._ The words Weiss wanted to say so much. 

“W-Well... w-we can-n go h-home and maybe watch some a-anime?” Weiss asked after Ruby let go of her hand and she was actually able to talk. 

“That sounds nice. Wait, you watch anime?” Ruby smiled as she scratched Drei behind his ear. 

"W-Well, you r-rec-commen-nded m-me to watch some.” _Can you not stutter for five fucking minutes?!_ Weiss internally scolded herself as she watched the cute duo. 

“Oh yeah, you’re right. So, you liked it?” Ruby looked at her. 

“I uh... yea... I... I don’t... feel so g...ood.” 

“Weiss! Weiss are you alright? How do you feel?” Weiss opened her eyes and saw as Ruby was hovering over her. 

“R...Ruby? What happened? My head is uhh...” Weiss groaned in pain. 

“We’re in a hospital. We were in the cafe and you just passed out... I was so afraid, I am so glad you’re alright.” Ruby hugged the older girl, earning a little blush. 

“I passed out? Did the doctor tell you why?” Weiss said slowly. 

“Yeah, he said something like that your heart was beating way too fast, like as if you got really scared or something.” Ruby squeezed Weiss little more, rubbing her cheek against Weiss. 

“Weiss... you really scared me. Do you feel alright now?” Weiss just now realized that Ruby was laying beside her on the hospital bed. 

“I-I-I y-yeah. I-I am... fine.” Weiss felt as her pulse went up again. _Come on Weiss, it’s now or never._ _You fell_ _fucking_ _unconscious_ _because you said nothing_ _. Do you want to die?_

“Ruby I... I wanted to ask... can we go home? I don’t like hospitals.” **_AAAAHH_ ** **_!_ **

“Oh yeah. That doctor guy said that once you wake up he’ll check on you and if everything’s alright we can go. I’ll go find him.” Ruby promptly hopped off the bed and trailed off. And though Weiss was sad that the beautiful hug ended, she could at least put herself back together. 

Suddenly, she heard cute barking. She looked at the floor and witnessed as the small puppy tried to climb up to her. Weiss bend down and took him in her arms. 

“You and mommy nearly killed me. Who almost killed me? You, yes you.” Weiss said sweetly, rubbing the pup on the belly, instantly getting red when she realized that she referred to Ruby as ‘Mommy’. 

“Miss Schnee, I see that you woke up, that’s good.” A man in a white coat said. “I have to take a look at you and if everything’s alright I will let your fiancé take you home.” _My_ _..._ _WHAT?!_

“Uhm my-” Weiss wanted to ask about what the fuck was he talking about. But before she could ask, a certain girl jumped from behind the doctor. 

“Could you give us a minute alone please Mr. doctor? We need to talk about something... privately.” Ruby silenced Weiss with her high pitched voice. 

“Uh I guess... I’ll wait outside. But please be quick, I have work to do.” The man stepped out of the room, leaving Weiss, Ruby and Drei alone. Ruby sat down on the edge of Weiss’ bed. 

“Did I hear right? Did he say fiancé?” Weiss asked, she was... well, confused and little embarrassed. 

“I am sorry. When the ambulance came, they didn’t want to let me in unless I was a family member and this was the second thing that came to my mind.” Ruby seemed to be expecting a different kind of response than the one that came. 

“W-Why didn’t you say w-wife?” Weiss looked away with red in her face. It seemed to Weiss that when she was hurt, she could talk to Ruby more freely. 

“T-That was the first thing but... we have different last names... and we have no rings.” Ruby now looked away too. Weiss felt her heart beating fast, if that doctor guy would check on Weiss in this state she would surely have to stay. 

“I want to go home, now.” Weiss said as she stood up, thanking all deities that she had her clothes on and not that hospital apron patients usually have. 

“But that doc-” 

“I don’t want him to examine me.” Weiss said firmly as she took her things which were in the corner of the room. 

“Why? It’s nothing. He’ll just-” Ruby tried to explain... unsuccessfully. 

“Because... because... Because he was looking at my boobs!” _Is this the best you can come up with?_ “I am not going to let that pervert nowhere near me!” Weiss stuck to her lie. She regretted her choice of a lie as she watched Ruby take expression which she never saw before... was it... anger? 

“He what?! We have to report him!” Weiss got scared. She didn’t want to stay in the hospital, sure but destroying this guy’s life? 

“NO WAIT!” Weiss yelled at Ruby. 

“I... lied... I am sorry. I-I am just scared of doctors and I didn’t want to tell you...” Weiss looked down like a dog that got yelled at. She felt warm hands that took hers. 

“Weiss, you don’t have to keep secrets from me, we are friends and we have a dog together.” Ruby humored, turning Weiss’ frown in a smile. Weiss was however still in no condition to be let free. 

“Please, help me sneak out. You see that I am alright. I don’t need to stay here.” Ruby smiled coyly. 

“Alright, but it will cost you.” 

_You already have my heart, what more do you want?_ How much Weiss wanted to say those words... or probably didn’t want. 

“I... what?” Ruby asked in confusion, red crept on her cheeks. _Fuck! I said it out loud!_

“I-I mean I- not that I wouldn’t- cuz I would definitely-” Weiss panicked before being silenced. Warm lips pressing on her own, a hand holding her by her cheek. 

_WHAT THE... fuck it._ She closed her eyes to enjoy the moment. 

After mere seconds the kiss was over. Both looked away, dark red in their faces. 

“W-We should probably head home.” Ruby said, flustered beyond imagination. 

“Y-Yeah.” 

“... So... I... have your heart?” Ruby asked after a few hours of silence. Since they got from the hospital, Weiss and Ruby said almost nothing. 

“I-I did want to tell you today... just before we saw that guy with a camera... Ruby, I... I have a crush on you for a really long time now. A-And I understand if you don’t want me. I hope we can still be friends.” Weiss looked down as she brought her knees to her face, tears running on her cheeks. 

“Weiss, don’t cry. Please.” Ruby shifted closer, she wanted to make Weiss feel better but didn’t know how. 

“It was... dumb of me. How could I think t-that you would...” Weiss started sobbing, her self-confidence just found the new bottom. 

Ruby panicked as she saw Weiss crying her heart out, so she did the only thing that made sense to her. She took Weiss by her cheeks and kissed her again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that in every of mine god damn fic I go little too fast with them getting together, but it just hurts me to hold them apart. If you wanted to see slow burn... go watch volume 7.


	4. Cold guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Input *Very funny summary* here-

“R-Ruby? W-Wh-What are you-” Weiss tried to ask as Ruby broke the kiss for oxygen. 

“Shh, calm down, please. Everything is alright.” Ruby smiled at her, Weiss’ heart almost breaking her ribcage. 

“B-But you k-ki-” 

“Because you wouldn’t even listen to me... Weiss I... feel the same way.” Weiss couldn’t believe her ears. 

“You... me?” Ruby lightly laughed at the decline of Weiss’ ability to speak. 

“Yeah... can I... kiss you again?” Ruby looked Weiss in her cold light blue eyes. 

_This is the best day of my life._ Weiss’ mind became hazy. She closed her eyes and pulled Ruby closer. 

“Yes please. Kiss me and make me yours.” 

“R... ub... y” Weiss grumbled half asleep. 

“Good morning, cutie.” Weiss slowly opened her eye to see as she was hugging Ruby that lied beside her... naked. 

“R-Ruby?! You’re... n-naked.” Weiss took a quick look at herself. “I am naked!” After the find of the millennium, Weiss started panicking. 

_We are both naked! In my bed..._ Weiss’ memories of yesterday flashed in her head. 

_Oh_ _..._

“Yeah, we did... that. Don’t you remember? I-I thought you enjoyed it.” Ruby looked Weiss in the eyes, little disappointed. 

“O-Of course I did! I am just a little tired; it’s not thinking me good in the morning. I guess I forgot a bit.” Ruby climbed on top of Weiss, sly smile on her lips. 

“Well, I think I can help you remember.” _If this is a dream, I don’t want to wake up._

“Here you go.” Ruby handed over a plate of pancakes to Weiss. 

“It smells delicious. I didn’t know you cook.” Weiss took a bite and instantly melted. “And it tastes like heaven.” 

“Well, I can bake very well, but I can cook just sweet stuff. If I were to make eggs, I would probably just set the kitchen on fire.” Ruby laughed, looking at Weiss with the most loving look Weiss had ever seen. Not that it was a lot... 

“Weiss? What are we? To each other I mean?” Ruby asked, making Weiss think. 

_Is it too bold if I say girlfriends? Well, we slept with each other and we confessed to each other..._ Oh, come on you useless lesbian. If I had any hair I would pull them out from you. Being a narrator is hard. 

“W-What about... g-girlfriends?” Weiss said in an unsure voice. Ruby took her by a cheek and pulled her into a soft and loving kiss. 

“That sounds great.” As both of them looked at each other, a doorbell ringed. 

“Oh, come on... I’ll be back in a bit.” Weiss stood up and went to open the door. However, as she opened, her eyes widened. She didn’t expect _her_. 

“Weiss.” Weiss slapped the woman with all her might, making her fall. I don’t care what universe you’re from, that’s got to hurt. 

“Get the fuck out of here before I call security!” Weiss was lit, her vision darkened and her mind was filled with hatred. The woman stood up as she held her cheek. 

“I admit, I deserved it but let me-” 

“GO!” Weiss yelled. 

“Weiss, is something wrong?” Ruby hugged Weiss from behind. She went to look at Weiss since she heard some screaming and was a little worried. 

“Ruby? Y-Yeah, I am fine. She was just on the leave, right?” Weiss calmed down at Ruby’s presence and blushed a little. That didn’t, however, stop her from being passive-aggressive in her question. 

“Weiss, listen to me please.” 

“Wait a minute... You’re Winter, right?” Ruby asked as she saw the unbelievable resemblance between Weiss and her. 

“Yes, that’s me.” Winter smiled a little, hoping that Ruby might make Weiss listen. 

“The same Winter that abandoned her little sister and left her all alone?! Leave my girlfriend alone!” Ruby defensively moved in front of Weiss. _So cute._   
  
“Please, at least listen to me.” Winter almost pleaded. 

“Did you listen to me when your father kicked me out? Did you help me? Did you at least look at me? No, you did nothing. What do you want? Need bone marrow and Whitley is being an asshole so you had no other choice than to find me?” Weiss asked in full spite. 

“No... I wanted to say I am sorry.” Winter looked down at her feet in embarrassment. 

“Well, little too late, don’t you think? What happened? Maybe father died and you don’t have to be his puppet anymore.” Every word that left Weiss’ mouth stung Winter, making her disgusted by herself. 

“He did actually... a few weeks ago. I am in charge of Schnee company now.” Weiss was little taken aback by the news. 

“Wasn’t Whitley supp-” 

“No, sometime after you left, Whitley found himself some boy, I think it was a farmer or something. Father was desperate so he took me back.” Winter explained. 

“Weiss, I... I am willing to leave SC in your hands, just return with me to Atlas.” Winter slightly smiled when she saw Weiss closing her eyes and taking a few breaths, she looked like she was thinking about the offer. 

“I guess mother wants to talk to me as well, am I right?” Weiss asked and Winter nodded. 

“Can you deliver her a message?” 

“Of course.” Winter smiled even more before Weiss punched her right in her stomach. Winter fell on her knees as she clutched herself. In times like these, I am glad I am just a narrator without an actual body. I can’t feel pain. Winter can however, a lot. 

“And don’t come back.” Weiss closed her door before looking at Ruby, her expression softening. 

“Ruby, I am so sorry you had to see this. I didn’t know she wo-” Ruby hugged Weiss, stroking slowly her silky hair. 

“Are you alright?” Ruby rubbed her cheek against Weiss’. 

“With you, how couldn’t I?” On that, they heard cute barking. 

“Morning Drei, do you wanna eat something?” Ruby greeted the small pup. 

“Woof.” 

“I take that as a yes.” 

“Weiss, are you going to go back to Mantle?” Ruby asked Weiss as they were both just lying on a couch, watching anime. 

“I think... yeah.” Weiss looked at sad Ruby. 

“I want to come back so I can demolish father’s tombstone. Care to join?” Ruby laughed at the joke but felt a little guilty. What if something happened to Yang if she wasn’t here? And her job? 

“Well... I would like to spend more time with you but what about Yang? And my job?” Ruby felt as Weiss slightly tightened her hug. 

“Blake will surely take care of your sister and don’t you work for me? Don’t worry, you won’t get into any problems. This building will not fall apart in a few days without us. Also... it would mean a world to me.” 

“In that case, I will very gladly accept.” Ruby kissed Weiss. 

“In that case, I’ll call Nora if I can borrow her sledgehammer.” Ruby’s eyes widened. 

“Wait, you meant that thing with a tombstone seriously?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a little shorter... sorry. I have a little too much lately. I hope you enjoyed, until next time bye.


	5. Before the dark times

“Weiss… Weiss wake up.” Ruby lightly brushed Weiss’ hair from her face and gave her a light kiss.

“... five more minutes…” Weiss grumbled in response, wrapping her hands around Ruby’s waist.

“Weiss… let me go… come on, aren’t you hungry?”

“No… mine… cute girl.” Weiss said, half awake.

“It’s 8 already. Come on, wake up or I am going to eat breakfast alone.” Weiss squeezed a little harder.

“Don’t go… please…” Weiss sleepily mumbled.

“Don’t you have some people that wanted to look at the empty flat?” Ruby slowly caressed Weiss’s cheek.

“One… at 11. Plenty of time to cuddle.” Weiss only loosen her hug when Ruby kissed her.

“But I have a job to do. My boss maybe doesn’t care if I work but I do, and if I don’t do my job, something could happen to the place me, my sister and one cute and super beautiful girl live. So, what are we gonna do for breakfast?” Weiss sighed and let Ruby go.

“I am fine with whatever.”

* * *

“And Neo came and she was like ‘Everybody, calm down.’ except I was the only one that understood her so everybody thought she said something important so instead of calling an ambulance they tried to get her to write what she said. And so I was lying on the ground, feeling like I broke both of my legs, looking at these four girls that are trying to get Neo to talk. It would be hilarious if I didn’t pass out from the pain.” Ruby was telling Weiss the story of how she twisted both of her ankles, and while she was stealing my job, Weiss was just shaking her head in disbelief. And just for the record, it was hilarious, I saw it.

“I would probably die if something like that happened to me. Your ankles are alright though, right? I saw you run.” Weiss chewed on her waffle.

“Oh yeah, it was like… twenty years ago. Anyway, I have to go now. See you around.” Ruby stood up and kissed Weiss.

“Wait, I wanted to ask you something.” Weiss stopped Ruby.

“About what?” Ruby responded.

“Ruby, would you… would you move in… here with me?” Weiss looked away to hide her blush.

“Really? I would love to!” Ruby whipped out her brightest smile. “But… what would happen with Yang?” She asked.

“W-Well, I think a certain faunus writer would love to take care of her. I mean, ever since we got together, she’s with her practically every day.”

“You’re right, that’s cuz I am here. I am gonna consult it with Blake, and if she agrees…” Ruby kissed Weiss again.

“I really have to go now.” 

“Bye.” And there it was again, the feeling that Weiss hated from the first time she felt it. The feeling when Ruby goes to work, the feeling when she’s left alone, excluding Drei and me of course. It was strange, Weiss thought that she would be happy with Ruby, and she is! It’s just… the feeling of being too late, losing too much time with stupid worries and fear that they don’t have much time left. It’s stupid though, they still have together two times Weiss’ life span if nothing goes terribly wrong.

“Shut up you stupid voice!” Weiss shouted. Wait... are you talking to me?

“Well of course. I am tired of listening to you whole fucking day.” Well, I am sorry, but I am the narrator. I have to narrate your life, that’s how it works.

“I thought I just had some light brain damage when Ruby crashed into me. Am I going crazy?” I don’t know. I am not a doctor. I just narrate whatever happens to you.

“Why me? Schoo! Pick someone else!” Look, I don’t pick the story, I am just telling it.

“You know what? When you’re so smart at least help to think something out.” Alright, I am listening.

“I want to spend more time with Ruby but she doesn’t want to quit her job because she doesn’t want to be dependant on me and leech from me… what am I supposed to do?” She told you about her dream job. And not just hers, think about all the people here. You know very well what to do.

“Yeah… NO! I still have some pride left, I am not going to go crawl with please.” Pride? The last piece of pride in you died a long time before Ruby appeared and any remains got incinerated every time you purposely sabotaged something just to see her. Besides, if you really want to be with Ruby more…

“*Sigh* Alright, where is my phone?” I am not your helper.

“Thanks… for nothing.” Weiss searched for her phone and after she found it, she dialed a number.

“... Hello? It’s me, Weiss… Could we meet today? ... Around three? What about Chocolate Bunny cafe? … bye.” And so, Weiss had agreed on a meeting she hoped would never have to happen.

“And now, get ready.”

* * *

“Hello, my name is Weiss Schnee. You are Oscar, right?” Weiss shook a hand with a little shorter and younger man.

“Yes, Oscar Pine but friends call me just Oz.” 

“Alright, let’s take a look, shall we?” Weiss motioned to the empty apartment and showed Oscar all the essentials.

“From my side, everything is as it should. If you like it, you can move in immediately.” Weiss waited for the boy’s opinions.

“That would be nice, I am pleased. Thank you, Miss Schnee.” _He reminds me of someone._ I know, right? But who? Anyway, both signed a contract and Weiss went back to her own apartment, she had to go out with Drei,

* * *

There it was, 3 pm. Weiss entered a cafe, looked around, and headed to a table where the other person was already waiting. _Is it too late to back out?_ Yes, yes it is. Weiss sighed, probably from not being used to a voice answering her every question, and sat on a chair.

“So, you really came. I am really glad.”

“I am surprised that you were here so fast. Atlas is quite far.”

“I bet you know something about that.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing. By the way, did you know someone destroyed father’s tombstone?”

“That’s soo terrible, how am I going to sleep after this?” Weiss said in a monotone voice.

“I missed you, a lot.”

“Don’t get your expectations high, Winter. I am not here to make small talk or ask how to have you been. I am here because I have in plan to open a dinner and as head of the company, I am sure you know of every building for sale.”

“A dinner? Why?” Winter asked.

“I have my reasons. So, do you know of anything?”

“You know you could have asked some real estate broker?”

“We both know that Schnee Company knows everything first.”

“Well… there is one, I think it’s near you but… I wouldn’t advise you to buy it.”

“Why?”

“Well, let’s say that a certain woman has in plan to get a hold of this town.”

“So you want to buy it. You have already two shops in my close surroundings, what are you going to do with third?”

“Not me! Do you… remember Professor Ozpin?”

“Yeah… the headmaster of Beacon, a guy like that doesn’t get forgotten easily.”

“Well, he had a wife and if I remember correctly, her father was a co-founder of Schnee Company, Massachusetts Grimm. At that time it was still S&G, but after he died, grandfather Nickolas didn’t get along with Grimm’s daughter, Salem. They split after some arguments, S&G was renamed to Schnee Company and Salem made her own, Crucible Corporation.”

“Yeah, look, I know all that. Do you have a point or what?”

“I would expect more from somebody with your critical thinking. Thanks to her manipulative nature she got on top. Eighty percent of the movies and games that are supposed to come out this year are either directly made by her company or at very least it’s licensed by her. Her company is the biggest book publisher, she owns half of the news in all forms, she owns the biggest fast-food chain, electronics, she also owns the social media like Handbook, Instapound, Snaptalk, and Canary. Literally, everything you can think about, she has it. People don’t know it because in the papers and on the internet it’s not directly written that she is the owner, but as you know, we have our ways. And on top of all that, she got police and politics in her back pocket.”

“I still don’t understand.”

“She drove Ozpin crazy, literally. He was in a mental institute for the last few years, and even though there was more than enough evidence to bust her, nothing happened. Somehow, evidence from the police station disappeared and the judge set her free for not enough evidence. In the end, he got a room in _her_ mental institute where he lived until a few months ago. He died. I think she’s behind it, she’s going to run for a mayor of this town and being a widow would certainly help. She already used him in a speech and with influence in the news and on the internet, you can be sure, she will win.”

“Alright, ehm… look, that’s terrible and all but what does it have to do with me wanting to open a god damn dinner?!”

“She’s buying everything, and I mean everything. Every house, storage, restaurant, living complex, that’s why I initially came, to warn you. You own an apartment building, sooner or later she will contact you and try to make a deal with you. And if you don’t sell it to her, and I know you don’t, she will make you, first offer you more, then sabotage you, attack, and those who still don’t bend to her will, disappear. Weiss, this place, it’s bad, and it will get only worse. Come with me while you still can. This town is rotten beyond repair and every day it’s closer to doomsday.” Weiss couldn’t believe what she was hearing, could it be true? No… no, right?

“I am not just going to leave my friends here because some mad witch wants to rule this town. And why now?”

“Two reasons, elections and father’s death.”

“What did he had to do with this?”

“He was stopping her, actually. He had a big fat file with all the information about her. That’s how I know so much. He didn’t want to let her have a bigger company and more power so he sabotaged her and with his connections, held her at bay. She used the opportunity of his death.” To say Weiss didn’t like Winter was an understatement, but she knew Winter wouldn’t lie and this was most concerning.

“That’s impossible, I mean… people aren’t that dumb, right?”

“I have counted that you have around two to three weeks before getting the first offer. Please, come with me back home.”

“Thank you for informing me… I-I have to go now… need to buy something in the grocery store.” Weiss stood up and left. _This is bad. What am I going to do?_ Weiss was panicking. As ex-heiress, her father taught her about the competition and he said that Salem is very dangerous but she never thought that it would affect her life now.

She went to the grocery store and just on the way, she registered just how much was she blind. Salem was everywhere, billboards, newspapers, flyers, bus stations, Winter was right, there is no way in hell that Salem could lose.

* * *

“Hi Weiss, hi Drei.” Ruby walked through the door straight to the kitchen, where she heard Weiss reply with “Hello”.

“Ohh, this smells nice. What is it?” Ruby looked over Weiss’ shoulder and inhaled the steam from food being prepared.

“Rissotto, Ren gave me the recipe.” Ruby hugged Weiss from behind and started lovingly kiss Weiss’ neck.

“R-Ruby, I-I… I am cooking right now.” Weiss moaned.

“Shame… later then.” Ruby released Weiss and went to set up the table while Weiss finished the food and brought two plates.

“Weiss? I was talking to Blake, and she agreed!” Ruby exclaimed.

“That’s great.” Weiss said and smiled, but she couldn’t forget about her conversation with Winter.

“Weiss? Is something wrong? I thought you’d be happy…” Weiss realized that she was frowning. Why? At last, she can truly be with the love of her life, she has friends and a pretty good life, and now? All that is in danger. If Winter truly told her the truth, if she’s not going to sell her apartment building, her home, she can get killed. It’s quite scary.

“I am happy, it’s just… I met with Winter today.”

“Are you okay? Did she do something to you? Where is she? I am gonna-” Ruby started worrying about her girlfriend and so Weiss cut her off.

“Ruby, I am fine. I actually called her. I wanted to talk about something with her. But in our conversation, she warned me about something, or rather someone.” Weiss explained.

“About who?” And so Weiss told her what Winter told her, except she didn’t tell Ruby about the dinner since it was supposed to be a surprise.

“... That’s… bad…” Ruby didn’t know what to say.

"Yeah... I know."

“What are we going to do?” 

“I don’t know, but this is my home and people here are like my family… mostly, and I am certainly not just going to look how some witch will destroy all that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, think of Salem's company like if Disney bought Apple, Facebook, Google and some smaller companies, just as evil, just as dangerous.
> 
> Also, sorry for the long wait, the moving was incredibly hard and long and just didn't had energy to write... or will to move. Anyway, hope you enjoyed.


	6. Campaign?

“And that's how it is. I don't know what to do... But we have to do something.” Weiss explained the situation to Yang and Blake. 

“What can we do against someone like her? We have a writer, cookie monster, useless lesbian and Me, the crazy hot one with a metal arm.” Yang pointed out how odds are not in their favor. 

“Well, I know, but we have... Alright, we don't have much. And the facts that we have just about two weeks and that we can't use Grimmgle because she would know about it... and that if we told police, we would probably get arrested, are not good. We can't deal with this the legal way... but maybe, we do have a chance.” Weiss desperately tried to think of a way to stop Salem, but there were just no ideas. Suddenly, a knock was heard. Weiss was now, more than ever before, scared of opening her door. She still opened though. 

“Sup Icicle, we thought it would be nice to celebrate that you got a new roommate.” Roman stood next to Neo and held a bottle of something. 

“And they were roommates.” Neo signed with a silent chuckle. 

“What did she say?” Weiss asked. 

“Congratulations. So, can we come in?” He looked behind Weiss and caught a glimpse of the three girls. “You already started partying without US? Oh Weiss, how could you?! Aren’t we best friends, the buddies, partners in crime with a good sense of fashion?” Roman dried a fake tear and smiled. Weiss didn’t however. 

“Roman, we need to talk about something... important.” Weiss was serious, that didn’t happen much these days. 

“Oh boy... can I at least get a glass?” 

\------------ 

“I knew that something shady was going on with her but... this? Well... fuck.” Roman was left speechless. His speechless wife, however, was not. Neo signed and Ruby translated to the rest. 

“Neo says that there is a way to stop her. We just... have to beat her in elections... And how are we going to do that?” Neo thought for a bit and then pointed at Weiss. 

“Me? Do you really think that I have a chance to win against her? I mean, she has so much influence and I...” 

“You don’t have a chance alone, but you are not alone.” Blake said. “If we all combine our efforts, you could beat her. I mean, sure, we don’t own social media or news but if I am aware, Ruby here is quite popular on the internet. And I have some fans too. If you combine that with all those rich guys whose asses Roman saved from prison, we have at least something.” Blake never talked much, but when she did, it was good... mostly, and her idea definitely sparked a hope in Weiss. 

“That’s true... but... I think that your fans aren’t going to be so eager to vote for Weiss just cuz you would tell them to, I don’t think they want to reveal their true identities cuz of shame. And people Roman saved are most probably held by Salem too.” Yang argued. 

“Why would you be ashamed of what you read?” Ruby asked, not quite understanding as she never got past the first chapter of a story Blake gave her. 

“She writes lewd things.” Yang exclaimed and red Blake punched her in her shoulder. 

“Don’t say it like that! It’s... content for adults. And I am sure they would vote for Weiss.” Blake defended her work and her fans. 

“How so?” Roman asked, skeptically. 

“Well... let’s say... that Weiss is the inspiration for my protagonist.” Blake blushed even more. 

“It’s not just ‘an inspiration’, it’s just me. She even calls her Weiss.” Ruby perked up. 

“YOU’RE WRITING LEWD STUFF ABOUT MY WEISS?!” Ruby hugged Weiss from behind and squeezed her in ‘mine’ position. 

“Ruby dear, she writes... about us.” Now Weiss was red too. Ruby took a while to process. 

“... Oh... I really have to read it now.” Ruby nuzzled her cheek in Weiss’ neck. 

“Could we move on? It’s great that Ruby finally finds a motivation to read and all but, if I am not mistaken, we don’t have much time. We should build Weiss a campaign ASAP if she wants to run for a mayor. You know, you have to have an opinion about everything, and it has to sound nice. I can help you with that, to sound convincingly is kind of my job.” Roman decided to take the initiative and lead Weiss’ campaign since he has the most experience with these things. 

“You need a website. Neo, you could make one, right?” Roman asked. 

“Well... I can’t say that I am a master, but I think I could handle making one page.” Neo smiled. 

“Wait, are we really doing this? Am I just supposed to run for a mayor?” Weiss asked. She didn’t want to sell her building, nor she believed that Salem or anybody else should have that much power... but she doesn’t know that much about politics. 

“Either that or... we all are gonna move out from this town... You would be the best candidate from us.” Blake reasoned. 

“Why?” Weiss simply asked. Why she? 

“Let’s see here, Yang was some time in a mental institute and... it’s Yang. Neo doesn’t talk, Roman is a shady lawyer and as much as I would like it not to be like that, people are still quite racist and I am a Faunus. Oh, and then there is Ruby, our sweet YouTuber/caretaker with a mental age of ten.” In just three sentences, Blake offended everyone in the room, not that she was wrong. 

“Alright, fine. You and Neo can make a website while I and Roman are going to tell you what to write and stuff. Remember, since Grimmgle is Salem’s, we can’t use it for this, it would just attract her. Instead, use Shing. Does somebody know when is the last day I have to officially submit my candidature?” Because nobody knew, Weiss had to look it up. 

“We have... a week. That’s a lot of work to do. We should probably start.” Weiss sighed. 

“Now?” Yang asked. 

“Yes, now. Look, I know it’s 7 pm and everybody would rather be home and enjoy doing nothing, but this was not my idea, and we don’t have time to waste.” 

“And what are I and Ruby gonna do?” Yang asked, again. 

“Well... Ruby, could you go buy us some pizza?” Ruby nodded with a smile, let go of Weiss and went to prepare herself to go outside. “And Yang, can you go with her, and take Drei with you?” Yang scoffed playfully and took the leash. 

“Sure.” 

\---------------- 

“Alright... another, what is your opinion on Faunus?” Roman read the question. 

“I think racism is really stupid. That’s about it.” Weiss tiredly answered. 

“Blake, can you write something more... inspiring? I think Faunus could vote for you if you said like “I want equality.” or something.” Roman explained. 

“I think... we can continue tomorrow. I am really tired.” Weiss was falling asleep on Ruby’s shoulder. Needless to say, Ruby enjoyed it. 

“Yeah, sure. Can everyone ten in the morning?” Everyone was ok with the time and they left, only Ruby staying with Weiss. 

“Let’s get you to bed.” Ruby stood up and lifted Weiss, bridal style. 

“Wait, Ruby. I have to change to pajamas.” Weiss hugged Ruby by her neck in worries of falling down. 

“Really? I... can help you with that.” And just like that, a surge of energy woke Weiss up. 

“You know what, I can help you with your clothes as well. Who needs to sleep anyway?” 

\----------------- 

“Ah... hah... my legs feel static.” Weiss breathed heavily. 

“I take that as mission accomplished.” Ruby smiled. 

“A mission?” 

“Yeah, to make you feel wonderful.” Ruby pulled Weiss into a soft kiss. 

“In that case, you’re right, mission accomplished... Ruby?” Weiss looked Ruby in the eyes with worry. 

“Weiss?” 

“I was thinking... If I really am going to run for mayor... I am going to be a target and while I think that she is not stupid enough to kill me, she could do something to people I care about. I don’t want to get you hurt...” Weiss’ eyes became watery. 

“Weiss, I swear I’ll be fine. But you’re right, we all should take precautions, though. Like, don’t go outside alone. Also, maybe it would be better for now if Dad would take Drei for a while.” Ruby caressed Weiss’ cheeks. 

“I guess you’re right. Still, we should probably have something for protection.” 

“Well, as you may remember, I have a collection of knives. And, among them, I have my hidden blades.” Weiss looked at her in question. 

“Hidden blades? You mean, the same type of hidden blade from Assassinator’s Sect?” 

“Yeah, my favorite game series. I got eight of them... they were in deluxe versions of games I got from Unosoft... Truth, they had a plastic blade which I replaced... but... they will come in handy.” Weiss stared at her girlfriend, not blinking. 

“So, if I understand right, you want all of us to wear hidden blades?” Ruby thought for a bit. 

“Y...eah, I think so.” 

“... I guess it’s better than to be unarmed... You always wanted to do that, didn't you?"

"Yepp."

"... And now... I am really tired.” Weiss fell asleep in Ruby’s arms, but not before muttering “I love you” to her girlfriend. 

“I love you too.”


	7. Elections day... JK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is real? Is a dream real? I mean, a dream exists in your head, even if it disappears, right?

Weiss woke up and felt her head aching. Not just aching, she felt like her head would burst every second. Ruby heard her low whining.

“Weiss, are you alright?” Weiss opened eyes and saw Ruby’s worried eyes.

“Y-Yeah, I just have a slight migraine, nothing I could handle.” She looked around and realized she was lying on the ground outside. Why was she there? “Ruby? Why are we outside?” She looked the sweet young girl right in the eyes, the most beautiful sight there could be, right after whole Ruby, of course.

“Uhh, don’t you remember?” Weiss shook her head slightly in response. “I don’t say this easily but… uncle Qrow attacked you.” Ruby saddened in expression. “Look, I am really sorry. You know, uncle Qrow lost a lot of things because of Schnees, and he thinks that you’re like the rest of your family. I took care of it though, and I promise nobody will hurt you ever again.” Weiss didn’t understand a lot. She faintly remembers when Ruby talked about some uncle Qrow but they never met. Weiss looked around some more, and something was off.

“Ruby, where are we?” Weiss looked around and saw a wooden cottage in the middle of the woods with one driveway. Weiss was sure she never saw this place. Weren’t they planing beating Salem in the elections? Were they on a vacation or something?

“Outside of our home… Are you sure you are alright? Let’s get you inside.” Ruby helped Weiss stand up and supported her on the way to the door.

“Our home? What happened to my apartments?” Weiss spoke slowly because despite saying she was ok, she was not.

“You have apartments?” Ruby countered the question. They made it inside and Weiss began feeling weird. She couldn’t pin it but that place seemed strangely familiar. There was a living room with a big TV and a board which had enough place for up to ten people. Ruby helped Weiss get on the couch. When Weiss sat down, she felt a slight pain on her back, as if she was scratched there. Ruby saw her discomfort and looked at Weiss apologetically.

“Sorry, I guess I was a little too rough last night. I know I should’ve controlled myself better but they just appeared, out of nowhere.” Now was Weiss royally confused.

“What do you mean by ‘they just appeared’?” Weiss asked and Ruby just lightly smiled.

“Claws, of course.” Weiss looked at Ruby in question before realizing yet another thing that wasn’t really right. Ruby looked young, not that Ruby was old but she looked like a teenager, very young adult at best, not almost in her thirties. She had also really long hair.

“Ruby, what is happening?” Weiss couldn’t take it anymore, that pain, the place, everything.

“I don’t know what do you mean, everything is alright. Maybe, you’ve just been hit really hard in your head. Maybe I can find you some pill for the pain and then... we can watch a movie?” Ruby suggested, and Weiss playfully scoffed.

“I hope you will pick a normal movie this time and not an adult parody of a movie like with the Little Red.” Weiss smiled before stopping. Wait, what Little Red was she talking about… They didn’t watch anything of that sort.

“Yeah ok, I’ll go look for the pills.” Ruby stood up and walked away.  _ Alright, what in the hell happened? This doesn’t look like our home, or like mine Ruby. Hey you annoying voice, what happened. _ But Weiss couldn’t hear anything, just silence.  _ Nothing? Oh my… that’s bad, what am I going to do? _ Then all of sudden, she heard Ruby very faintly. She couldn’t understand her though.

“Did you say something?” Weiss asked loudly. “Nope.” Ruby simply answered. Again, Weiss heard Ruby’s voice, saying something. She sounded sad. 

“Are you sure you didn’t say anything?” Weiss asked Ruby again. Ruby came back with pills in her hand and a glass of water.

“I think I would know if I talked. You know, you’re making me worried.” Even though Ruby stopped talking, Weiss could hear Ruby’s voice in her head. It was getting louder and more clear. “Please Weiss, wake up.” That’s what the voice was repeating the whole time.

“Weiss? Are you listening to me?” Ruby waved her hand in front of Weiss’ face.

“What? I-I… What did you say?” Weiss couldn’t just pretend everything was alright, not with Ruby’s voice that actually wasn’t Ruby’s in her head.

“I said, that you should probably go to sleep. You look tired.” Ruby handed Weiss over the pills. Weiss looked at them and then at Ruby. The expression she had didn’t remind her of Ruby at all. “Please, wake up, Weiss. Open your eyes, for me.” The voice Weiss heard. She was positive that the voice she heard was her Ruby, but how should she do what was asked of her? She already had eyes open.

“Weiss, what are you waiting for? Just take the pill and go to sleep, and you can be with me forever, isn’t that what you want?” The young Ruby sat next to Weiss and traced a hand from Weiss’ thigh to her hip. “I am better than her, I am younger, more flexible, prettier, and smarter than her. I have a bakery, and she? A janitor. You can have me forever if you now close your eyes.” The young Ruby tried to make Weiss go to sleep, but that was a mistake because Weiss understood now. This wasn’t real, it was just a dream, and dream Ruby is not even half as nice as the real Ruby. Weiss threw away the pills and tried to think of a way to open her eyes, while her eyes are open. That did make the dream Ruby angry though. Suddenly, the small girl morphed into a huge wolf-like beast. She growled at Weiss before springing on her.

* * *

Weiss woke up and found herself in a big comfy bed, next to Ruby. She quietly peeked at the sleeping girl, trying to remember how did they end up in the same bed.

“Morning, my sweet, beautiful wife. How was your first night in the new house?” Ruby rolled over and captured Weiss in a hug.

“I slept… well. Will you let me go now?” Ruby playfully sighed and let go of Weiss. Both of them stood up from the bed.

“I’ll go prepare breakfast, what do you say?” Ruby put on her clothes and stretched a bit.

“Sounds nice.” Weiss smiled at Ruby before she walked away.  _ Alright, what is happening? This isn’t real either, is it?  _ Weiss looked around and found a horde of papers that belonged to the Schnee Company but Ruby was the one that signed them. Her focus was then set on the two desks with computers next to one another. Weiss looked in the mirror and that was the only thing she had to see to confirm her suspicion. She looked younger, no doubt, maybe around six years younger. She was also paler than usual, she looked almost like she was dead. Weiss sat in a chair and closed her eyes, trying to concentrate on waking up. 

_ Open your eyes. But how? _ Weiss wanted to ask Ruby how should she do it, but Ruby apparently didn’t hear her. Weiss tried to figure out what was wrong, was she sleeping? Why does she have so realistic dreams then?  _ What was I doing? When did it begin being weird? _ Weiss was thinking, remembering before it hit her.

_ The whole candidacy was just a dream! _ It made much more sense now, the whole time they were together, Yang didn’t say one single stupid joke, there was a voice in her head, Ruby was for some reason an internet celebrity and Blake was writing… that one is actually the truth. Blake indeed writes about Weiss and Ruby, Weiss loves those books.  _ Wait… if that with Salem isn’t real… I didn’t meet with Winter, nor did I ask Ruby to live with me. Wait… no…  _ Then, the more Weiss thought about it, the worse it was. After she and Ruby left the hospital, they spent the night together, except, Weiss has no memories of that or really anything else. Also, the way Ruby acted that night was highly out of character. Ruby was the purest person Weiss knew, she wouldn’t do anything like that after just two kisses.

“Don’t you love me?” Ruby appeared in the door with a rapier in her hand, scaring Weiss.

“O-Of course I do. C-Can you put that down, please?” Weiss gulped when Ruby neared her.

“You’re lying. You don’t care about me, do you? You want her, don’t you? Why? Am I not good enough? I would die for you, and you want to leave me, that isn’t nice. She doesn’t deserve you. She was just torturing you with her smiles and teasing. I can give you whatever you want. Just close your eyes and I am yours.” Ruby stepped even closer, pointing the sharp weapon at Weiss’ neck.

“H-How?” Weiss said, almost breathless.

“It’s easy, just forget about her.” Ruby smiled and sheathed the rapier. _ If forgetting means closing my eyes, then I just have to think about her. _ Weiss closed her eyes and began thinking of Ruby, how they met when Ruby was searching for an apartment, and found Weiss through Neo. Weiss offered her a price that was way lower than she would normally offer because Weiss wanted her to stay. Then, about two months later, Ruby got fired after she left her job early because a doctor called her and informed her that Yang had an accident. Ruby was really depressed because Yang lost her arm and they didn’t have enough money for the doctors or anything. When Weiss found out, she paid Yang the surgery and her prosthetic and offered Ruby a job as a caretaker. Truth to be told, Weiss wasn’t that good person, but she wanted Ruby to be happy and it physically hurt Weiss to see her in that situation. Weiss fondly smiled at those memories.

“That isn’t what you are supposed to do!” Ruby yelled at her and took out the rapier again. She looked Weiss in the eyes, she swung with all her might through Weiss’ body.

* * *

“R...b…” Weiss silently muttered, trying hard to open her eyes but her body was so tired.

“Weiss! Weiss, do you hear me?” Ruby sounded so happy at that moment.

“R-R...by” Weiss felt Ruby holding her hand and tried to squeeze. When she then opened her eye, she saw Ruby smiling brighter than ever, with tears sliding on her cheeks.

“Weiss, it’s me, Ruby. Are you really awake? Please tell me this isn’t just another dream.” Ruby clutched to Weiss.

“Y-Yo… t...ll me” Weiss smiled as much as she could, not that it was much, and lifted an arm to hug Ruby.

“Weiss, it’s really you. I was so scared. You were asleep for so long. I stopped by every day.” Ruby’s tears wetted Weiss’ shoulder.

“Wh...t happ...ned?” Weiss asked, now opening her second eye.

“Well, you know, after you woke up from that collapse in the cafe and you told me you’re scared of doctors and you wanted to go home, you collapsed again. The doctors said you fell in a deep coma. They said that you could wake up in years… or never.” Upon hearing that, Weiss’ mind jumped between two thoughts;  _ Did the kiss happen?  _ and  _ How long was I asleep? _

“H...w long was I…” The talking was so tiring. Fortunately, Ruby understood.

“Almost two months. You could say you were lucky.” Ruby giggled and looked Weiss in her eyes.

“Can you… help me… sit?” With each sentence, Weiss’ ability of talking got better.

“Of course.” Ruby took the remote from Weiss’ bed and changed it into a sitting position.

“Ruby… I… What is the last thing that happened before I fell unconscious?”

“You told me… Uhm… “ I am alright. I don’t need to stay here.” and then you just… fell on the ground. That doesn’t matter now. You’re awake, you’re alright.”  _ So we never kissed?! Fucking hell. Alright, you can do this. _

“Ruby… I wanted to tell you-” Suddenly, a nurse came in the room, and upon seeing that Weiss was awake, she called for a doctor which came in seconds.  _ Aww fuck. _

“Miss Schnee, you are awake.” Weiss glared at him for ruining the moment.

“Every sixty seconds, a minute passes.” Weiss told him.

“What?” He looked at her confused.

“I thought we were stating obvious. Can I go home?” The doctor looked young and unexperienced and Weiss’ intimidating expression didn’t help him.

“I-I don’t it’s a good idea.” Weiss shot at him her coldest glare. “On the other hand, if I’ll check on you and you’ll be alright, I guess you could leave.”  _ This always works. _

* * *

“Thank you for helping me get home. And for caring so much about me.” Weiss smiled at Ruby once more.

“Well, you’re my best friend… it’s alright.”  _ Friend… I have to tell her or I might die. _

“Ruby… would you stay over tonight?” Ruby’s eyes lit up.

“Yeah, that sounds great.” They entered Weiss’ flat and Weiss went to sit on her couch.

“Oh, Weiss, since I didn’t know when would you wake up, I returned Drei to my dad, just for the time of you being in the hospital. But since you’re ok now we can pick him up tomorrow or so.” Ruby shifted closer to Weiss.

“Ruby, I have to tell you something, I wanted for a long time now.” Weiss looked Ruby in her beautiful eyes.

“I… I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a plot twist. I know, right? Man, the online school drains all of my life essence. I need to update my fics more, I know, I am just so tired all the time. Stay safe, stay indoors, outside are people and you might have to talk to them... oh and a virus. Until next time,


End file.
